Brakes incorporating discs may be found in a variety of vehicular and industrial applications. In industrial applications liquid-cooled disc brakes may be used. The brake can include a wear plate that is configured to engage a rotating disc during a braking process. The wear plate becomes heated due to friction involved in the retarding engagement. A flow of coolant (e.g., water) is utilized to cool the wear plate. Liquid-cooled brakes can benefit from improvements.